


Gooey Little Goodies

by pushkin666



Series: 100 Fandoms [4]
Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Drabble, Easter Egg Hunt, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Birthday fic for fictionwriter.  Bodie sets up an Easter egg hunt for Doyle.
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Series: 100 Fandoms [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729573
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Scribblers' 100 Fandoms Challenge





	Gooey Little Goodies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fictionwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionwriter/gifts).



Bodie places the last of the crème eggs in its hiding place and stands back. There is no way that Doyle will be able to find them without a good hunt around the flat. Doyle is a glutton for crème eggs and for the last few years Bodie has been setting Doyle an Easter egg hunt. It is Easter Sunday after all and that’s a time for fun and chocolate. Besides he likes the sweetness of the crème eggs on Doyle’s mouth, likes to lick the chocolate away from his lips. This is as much for him as for Doyle.


End file.
